


What to Expect When Werewolves are Expecting

by sareru



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sareru/pseuds/sareru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please imagine Gerard Butler as Gerry and Natasha Romanov (Iron Man 2, with dark hair tho) as his girl, thank<br/>[if this doesn't wake your interest, i can't help you, son]</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Bacon Hills (yummy)

**Author's Note:**

> Please imagine Gerard Butler as Gerry and Natasha Romanov (Iron Man 2, with dark hair tho) as his girl, thank  
> [if this doesn't wake your interest, i can't help you, son]

In a nice little coffee shop in a nice little town called Beacon Hills, a new barista was making sweet love to all the mugs he was just drying off. They were hand-made by the owner of the shop, each one having a different picture painted on them. A ridiculous amount of those pictures included pigs, pork, ham and bacon. People in this town loved bacon. That was the first thing Gerry found out when he moved here about 3 weeks ago.

Actually that might have been one of the reasons why he came here after graduating high school. That, and the dart that randomly landed on a giant map in one of the class rooms. It wasn't like he didn't like New York, really. He loved it. It was his town, he'd been here forever. But exactly that was the problem. He'd never gotten out of New York without his parents watching him and his broad back.

He'd had a part time job for a while now to have enough money by the time he graduated to get out for a while and stand on his own feet. He knew it would have been best to send out masses of college applications and study and be a good kid, but there was more to life than being a successful doctor or lawyer or whatever respectable positions there were. It was frustrating him that he'd gotten so little out of life yet. So he's scratched together quite the sum of money, packed his giant backpack and left for the woods. Or the town in the woods somewhere in California, that is.

He'd actually started coughing when he arrived, because the air was so clean compared to New York, it was ridiculous. He'd gotten himself a nice room close to the library, so he would at least be able to attempt to study (but who was he kidding, he'd never see the inside of this building), and after a few days he'd also gotten this job here. The coffee shop was about 5 minutes from his room, so he didn't even have to get up 15 minutes before they opened. The first few days though his mum would call every morning and every night, so of course he'd have to get up earlier than originally planned. But he loved his mom, so whatever makes her happy was okay with him.

The shop owner was a nice old guy, maybe in his sixties, with gray stubbles in his face and a long scar on his left arm. “From an adventure in the rain forest, to find the best coffee beans on the planet!,” he'd told him a few days in. The guy told a lot of stories. Great stories, and Gerry liked listening to him while they had their first coffee in the morning.

Also every morning he saw a dark haired beauty walking by the shop, and in the evening she'd come by again, sometimes stop and smell, but never coming in. There was something about her, but he could point it out. Maybe her graceful stance? Or how her face was so pretty and elegant, yet her hair looked like she'd rubbed a balloon on it? It didn't really fit together, but then again, it somehow did.

The shop owner, Mr. Greenberg, had started giggling once as he'd caught Gerry staring at the girl.  
“Son, you should talk to her,” he'd said. “Every time I see her walking by, she's alone. And a girl shouldn't be alone.”  
“That's true, sir,” Gerry had answered, grinning. Seriously though, People, and girls especially, shouldn't be alone all the time.

So today, when they were just closing down and the girl was walking by again, Mr. Greenberg bumped him in the side and said, “Go, while it's still bright day outside. You shouldn't follow a girl around in the dark. I'll finish up, go.”  
Without much convincing, Gerry grabbed his leather jacket and left the shop, walking the same direction the pretty one was walking in. He'd caught up pretty fast, but didn't really dare talking to her. What even was he supposed to say?

After they'd been turning around a few more corners though, she was gone. Nowhere to be seen, as if she'd vanished into thin air. Sure, the forest he was basically standing in front of was dark, but she wasn't too far ahead, and he should've at least heard her steps and crunching leafs.  
So there he was, all alone, 50 feet from the next tree, with a leather jacket around his hips.  
Tomorrow, maybe, he thought.  
See you soon, princess.


	2. The Girl in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, that had been... interesting? And confusing. And awkward.  
> A very weird mix of those three with a strong taste of awkwardness.

The next couple of days went by pretty slowly. Gerry hadn't seen the girl walk by the shop again after the evening he'd followed her, which made even Mr. Greenberg suspicious.

“You didn't harass her there, did you?,” he'd asked when he caught Gerry staring outside the shop's window for maybe the 568th time that day.  
“I... what? No, no! I didn't even talk to her,” the young man had answered, almost dropping the bag of coffee beans he was actually supposed to store in one of the shelves.  
“Good, because that's not something I'd expect you to do, son,” Mr. Greenberg had said and laughed.  
“Maybe she noticed me following her and it freaked her out.”  
“That could be the case.” The old man took a sip of his coffee and sighed heavily, but with a smile on his lips.  
“Don't worry, son. If you two are meant to meet again, it will happen. Just wait.”  
“I don't know, I just... I'm usually not that obsessed with a girl. There's something odd about her. Do you know what I mean?,” Gerry asked, though he couldn't really explain it. There was something very different about this girl, but he couldn't point out what it was.

On day 7, a Wednesday, it was raining so heavily that Gerry arrived at the shop at noon, soaked even though he'd carried an umbrella. Also it was about as cold and dark as on a day in November at 7pm.

At about 3 pm, when his pants where almost dry again and after a good 5 cups of hot coffee, there she was. Hurrying down the street pressing a couple of books against her body. Those poor things were doomed.  
Before Gerry could grab a clear thought though, Mr. Greenberg once again shoved him towards the door, holding an umbrella in his general direction.  
“Hurry up!”  
“Thanks, Mr. Greenberg! I'll be back soon!” Gerry shouted before he was out of the door and running through the rain again.

That girl was fast though. Very fast. Gerry had a hard time keeping up and an even harder time closing in. And shouting after her wouldn't have done the trick because the rain was actually that loud as it hit the concrete.  
As he noticed that the raindrops were getting less he was already running into the forest. Apparently he had been so busy trying to not get any water in his eyes that he'd totally forgotten to keep track of his surroundings.  
“Ah crap,” he exclaimed, and searched for a running figure between the trees.  
Nothing. She'd vanished again.

He turned on his heel, popping the collar of his jacket and crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
The stuff he went through for a girl who'd never even so much as looked at him.

Like stumbling over a twig and landing flat on the ground, swimming in rain water, mud and leaves. Yes, that had actually happened just now.  
Resigning, he turned to lay on his back instead of getting up. “Wonderful.”

“You should probably get up.”  
There she was. Moving her rosy lips as she was looking down on him curiously.  
“There's a high probability that you'll end up with at least a cold if you don't get out of the rain as fast as you can.”  
“Thank you, I have an umbrella,” Gerry answered and held the thing up in the air with a triumphing gesture.  
“And that is actually gonna help you now?”  
She did have a point. And that was also the point when he realized that laying in the middle of the forest, covered in mud and leaves while it was raining, in front of the girl he'd been running after just a couple of seconds ago.  
“Oh god,” he mumbled as he hurriedly got on his legs again, making a pity attempt at cleaning himself.

The girl got a few steps away from him, and looked more wary now.  
“Why did you follow me? Again?”  
Oh god, she actually noticed.  
“I, erm... To bring you this.” He held up the umbrella. “Hey, where are your books?”  
“And why did you follow me last time?,” she asked, still a little tense.  
Oh, question time.  
“Because... I wanted to get to know you. I work at Mr. Greenberg's coffee shop.”  
“Yes, I know that. But why did you want to meet me?”  
He scratched his forehead as he always did when things got awkward.  
“I just... wanted to get to know you. Just... because. How am I supposed to explain that? I'm new here and I don't know too many people yet.”  
“... Oh.”  
“Yeah...”

The awkwardness stretched as they were standing there, balancing their weight from one leg to another.  
“Well, good bye then,” the girl said, watching him.  
“Oh yeah, sorry. Bye,” Gerry mumbled and made for the town.  
After a couple of steps he stopped though, and turned around again.  
“I'm Gerry, by the way,” he said and held up a hand to wave. Graceful has he ever was, he dropped the umbrella in the process. While he bent down to pick it up again, he asked, “And what's you name?”  
But as he stood straight again, the spot where the brunette female had just stood was empty. He turned his head looking for her, but she was indeed gone.

Well, that had been... interesting? And confusing. And awkward.  
A very weird mix of those three with a strong taste of awkwardness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay for awkwardness!  
> so this was their first meeting, and obviously many more are to follow c:  
> bonus points to you for any found spelling and grammar mistakes


End file.
